Twins Have to Seperate Sooner or Later
by Jo Emerson
Summary: Hikaru always trusted one person. Always only let one person in. And that was his twin Kaoru. Now an unexpected character has entered his life. Haruhi. Now Hikaru has to make a decision. But will his past keep him from his future?
1. Meeting the New Girl

Chapter 1

Meeting the New Girl

Hikaru's P.O.V

Getting irritated with homework is something I do best I should say. It's not that I'm not smart, it's just that I don't like doing homework. And I have the attention span of a squirrel. Procrastination is my middle name also.

I was sitting in the library when Kaoru, my identical twin, came running in, "Hikaru you'll never guess what!", he enthused.

"What?"

"Oh my goodness! It's just so exciting! I mean it hasn't happened since I have no idea when!", he almost screamed. Ha he was such a dramatizer.

I went along with it, "What? Just tell me already Kaoru!"

"We're getting a new student and she's gonna be in our class.", he said his eyes still lit up.

This wasn't exciting to me. "Uh okay and? I'm ready for the exciting part."

His face dropped a little to some irritation, "That is the exciting news dummy. She should be here soon. She's on scholarship which means she's a commoner.", he announced, "You wanna go see if we can meet her?"

I looked at him and saw the excitement. Alright why not I thought. Anything to get outta this stupid bio paper, "Alright. Let's go see the newbie."

"Yeah!", he enthused more. He danced the whole way to our classroom. That was the thing about us. We may have looked like each other but our personalities were fairly different. We liked to be mischievous. But Kaoru was more of the softer one, while I resembled the aggressive one. Or so we've been told. Don't get me wrong though, Kaoru and I love each other. We were each other's companions for so long. Still are even though we have the host club now.

When we got there everyone was normal. Probably no excitement from them either. This was Ouran Academy. Everyone knew of the new girl of course but they weren't going to be excited. She was a commoner after all.

"I wonder where she is.", Kaoru thought out loud looking around. Then his face lit up once more, "There! C'mon Hikaru. She's over by Tora. Let's go!"

Kaoru grabbed a hold of my arm and started pulling me before I could protest, "Hey Tora. This the new girl?", he asked smiling.

I was just kinda off in my own little world not really paying attention when Kaoru elbowed me, "Hikaru be polite. Sorry Haruhi. He's a little dazed."

"Huh? I AM not. You're the dazed one Kaoru.", I said with a little scowl.

"Now lets not fight. Just be nice. This is Haruhi. Go ahead and say hi bro.", he told me nudging me again.

That's when I finally looked at her. Haruhi had this flowing brown hair that went just below her shoulders. Her eyes matched it a light caramel color. They were as big as life too. Not too big but bigger than average which suited her. They were magnificent. She was three or four inches shorter than me too. I could feel hear flooding my neck. Odd.

"Hi.", I squeaked.

She smiled sweetly, "Hello. Haruhi Fujiyoka is the name. It's nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru.", she said. Her voice sounded nice too. Not too girly but not manly either.

I nodded getting a hold of myself. No getting close I told myself. Me and Kaoru. Period., "Likewise.", I said.

Class started then and we found that Haruhi would be sitting between us. Wonderful. After class would be host club. Joy oh joy. Time to annoy the boss. We had such fun with it. We were very mischievous brothers as I said before.

Kaoru and I exited the classroom to find Temaki and Kyouya waiting for us in the commons., "I hear we have a new student and she's in your class. Haruhi Fujiyoka is her name. Correct?", Kyouya asked in his usual monotone. He was "The Cool Type" in our club. Temaki on the other hand was a pretty polar opposite. He was "The Price Type" in our group. More like the ditz I thought.

He had blond hair and bright purple eyes. And was tall. He also prided himself on his "good looks". He was the leader of the host club for he had the most appointments with the ladies. Kyouya had black hair and dark brown eyes with glasses. He manages the club's money since he's so smart. You'll never see him not doing anything.

"What's this I hear. A new lady huh? Well gentlemen it looks like I'll be having a new customer soon enough.", Temaki said smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I doubt that."

He looked at me, "And why is that?"

"Well I don't think she's gonna want to have an appointment with a ditz boss.", I said smiling.

"Why you little!"

"Now now boys lets be civil. We do have company.", Kyouya said making us look behind us. There stood Haruhi watching us with an annoyed expression.

"Quick to the club!", Temaki yelled at us picking up Haruhi and running down the hall.

We all followed and I tried suppressing my laughter for her complaints. Once there we found Mori and Hunny waiting for us. Hunny was a cake loving maniac. He may have been the oldest of us but he looked the youngest. Around age ten maybe. Mori was his big cousin who acted as his big brother and the protector to all of us. He was the tallest with navy and black hair and navy eyes to match. He was our "Wild Type". Hunny "The Boy Lolita Type".

Hunny's real name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Of course Mori was the only one who called him Mitsukuni when he talked and it was vise versa. Since Mori's real name was Takashi Morinozuka. Hunny was an adorable "little boy" which is why he got his customers. He had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. And the funny part was that he was an expert on martial arts.

"Whose this Temaki?", Hunny asked looking at Haruhi while he set her down.

"I'm Haruhi. And I'd like to know why I was dragged here against my will.", she said.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny And this is Takashi Morinozuka. Commonly known as Mori.", Hunny said smiling and hugging Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet you but I'd like to know why I'm here.", she said.

"And this is the time where I will tell you!", Temaki enthused. Something to remember. Temaki's a drama queen., "I think you should be in the host club."

We all looked at him. This was weird., "Sorry but I don't know what that is.", she said.

"Oh course not!", Temaki said. "But I shall explain. You see the host club is our club where we, the boys with a lot of free time, entertain and make sure they, the girls with a lot of free time, are happy at all times. Now we know you are a girl but I have an idea!", he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes while he went on, "We cut your hair and dress you in our blue guy uniform and you pose as a guy. You'll help our rating go up I'm sure. Genius right? I know I know I can't even believe I thought of it. Well yes I can.", he gloated.

Haruhi looked at him like he was insane, "Yeah I'll pass you crazy.", she said heading for the door. As she turned she ran into a table that had one of our many eight thousand dollar blue vases on it. She tried her hardest to catch it but it fell and smashed into a million little pieces.

Her face looked hopeless and she did some kind of twitch, "How much was that?"

Kyouya was the one to answer, "About eight thousand.", he said it in a monotone as usual.

"I guess it's settled then!", Temaki enthused hugging her.

"Well isn't that convenient.", I commented smiling.

"Why yes, yes it is.", Kaoru said mirroring my smile.

"Get off me.", Haruhi said pushing Temaki away, "Alright fine. I guess I have no choice.", she said glaring at Temaki.

She didn't seem to like him very well, "Alright twins get it done.", Temaki told us.

"Right boss.", we said and dragged her to another room. This was gonna be fun and interesting.


	2. New Look and Job Discriptions

Chapter 2

New Look and Job Descriptions

Haruhi's P.O.V

When I stepped out in my new navy blue uniform and short haircut I had comments throw at me immediately by everyone. "Wow Haruchan you look great!", Hunny squealed in his little boy voice. He was such a cutie.

Mori just nodded. Temaki got all spastic again, "I told you I was right! I knew she'd look amazing! This is awesome!"

I rolled my eyes, "Not bad.", Kyouya said.

"You look marvelous. Thanks to us of course.", Kaoru said looking at Hikaru who returned a smile. They looked so identical. Both with soft orange hair and golden cat like eyes.

In the mirror I did sort've resemble a dude but no one was going to believe it. Unless these girls were really stupid. "Alright so here's the plan. You get at least one hundred customers and you'll have your debt completely payed off.", Kyouya explained.

I was annoyed, "So I'm supposed to flirt with these girls, me a girl myself, which will lead them on and when I get one hundred of these customers I will pay off eight thousand for that stupid blue vase. Correct?", I asked.

"Besides the flirting and leading on you're dead on Haruhi! We make them happy. And now you will too.", Temaki said smiling with his stupid perfect smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Alright now let's go meet some of the girls.", Temaki said taking my arm and dragging me out to the commons. This pushy thing was already gett-ing old.

"Oh and you will also be running our errands.", Temaki whispered sitt-ing me down with three different girls at a table and walking away quickly. Irritation was becoming my new thing.

"So what's your name?", one of the girls asked me all bubbly, "Mines Naitra. And that's Creuo and Laitra.", she said pointing to the blond and other light brown.

"Uhh I'm Haruhi.", I said.

"That's such a cute name. It's so nice to meet you. You're new here aren't you?" Naitra asked still bubbly. Were these girls for real? They really believed I was a guy? Wow...

I nodded, "That's right. Just transferred here for the year."

"Wow that's really something. There was girl here that transferred too but I don't know where she is. She's a commoner.", the blond, Laitra, said.

"That's interesting. So am I.", I said trying to play along with it. I wasn't at all sure how to do this.

"Wow that's such a weird coincidence.", Naitra said smiling and scooting closer towards me.

I gave her a weird look, "Yeah I guess."

"He's so cute when he talks.", Laitra squealed grabbing Creuo's arm.

I stared at them all wide eyed. Were they serious?, "Alright ladies I hate to take our young friend here away but we're officially starting our Host club meeting now."

I looked up to see Hikaru and stood up with him. And I hurried away leaving the girls a little sad, "Thanks Hikaru. I have no idea what I'm doing."

He smiled, "You're doing just fine. How did you know I was Hikaru?", he asked surprised.

I chuckled a little, "I don't know. I just... Know you guys. I know I haven't known you guys for long. That's probably why you're so surprised."

He shook his head, "No that's not it. No one can tell Kaoru and I apart."

"Oh I'm sure you're exaggerating just a little."

"What's my dear twin here exaggerating about?", Kaoru asked coming up and putting his arm around Hikaru as we walked into the club room.

I smiled, "He said no one can tell you guys apart."

"She knew I was Hikaru.", Hikaru said looking at Kaoru, seriously.

"You sure it wasn't a lucky guess?", he said.

Hikaru shook his head, "She knew."

"Whoa."

"What's the big deal guys?", I asked. They were making such a big fuss.

"Allow me to explain.", Kyouya said walking up, writing something in a notebook of his, "No one can tell them apart for sure. Not ever. You're the first if this fact that Hikaru just shared with us is true."

I looked to see Hikaru staring intently at me and Kaoru staring but totally differently. His was in wonder. "It's no big deal you guys. Really."

"Yes it is.", Hikaru said immediately.

No one got to carry that conversation on any further because the meeting started. Temaki called it to order and we all sat around the table. Temaki, Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and me. That's how the order went and would go from then on.

The whole time Temaki and Kyouya talked about the improvements we needed to make and the ones we had made, since they were the president and money manager(second in command), I caught Hikaru taking glimpses at me. He caught me too at some moments. There were even some eyes meets. Damn what the hell was this? Some stupid teenage romance in a book? I felt like an idiot thinking about it.

After the meeting was over I picked my books up out of the cabinets and turned to head for home, accidentally running into Hikaru. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there.", I said smiling up at him.

He returned my smile, "That's quite alright. You heading home?"

I nodded and he continued, "Do you want me to walk you?"

"That would be cool."

"Alright then.", he said smiling and we headed towards the door.

We were the first to leave and I lived almost five miles away. At first it was silent and a little awkward so I tried striking up a conversation, "So have you and your brother always been close?"

He smiled nodding, "Yeah. We've always been the best of friends. Just kin-d've in our own little world ya know."

"I think that's really sweet to be honest. I'm an only child so I wouldn't know but I had always wanted a brother or sister you know. I don't know I guess I'm just kinda talking in circles but it's just really cool you have that bond.", I said feeling lame.

"Yeah I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him. So it's just you and your parents huh?", he asked still smiling.

"Oh uh me and my dad. My mom died in a uh car accident when I was uh younger.", I said quietly shivering. It was getting cold out.

He looked at me sadly, "Oh I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known."

I shivered again, "It's okay. I miss her but it's okay. She's where she should be now."

He took his uniform jacket off and draped it over my shoulders, "Maybe you shouldn't of changed back there into that thin shirt and shorts of yours.", he smiled, "Sorry to change subjects I just don't want you sad."

I smiled back, "It's okay. I get it. And ya maybe I shouldn't of changed. I wouldn't be so cold.", I laughed shakily. I only had a pair of guy shorts and a thin guys shirt on. Courtesy of Temaki. I had already been wearing guy clothes but now I had even more. I mean they were more comfortable than girl clothes.

I looked at Hikaru then. He had some soft muscles on him which fit him great. Made him quite cute. And his orange hair and pretty eyes just added to the awesome mix.

"What?", he asked then seeming self conscious.

"Nothing.", I said laughing.

He looked at me oddly and then laughed too, "So are you enjoying school?"

I nodded, "Other than having to cut all my hair off because I broke a really expensive vase I love Ouran Academy. And you guys seem real nice. I guess I don't mind being in the host club anymore. When I think about it, it sounds fun I suppose."

He laughed, "You're funny. I'm sure you're a big fan of the boss."

"Who?"

"Oh sorry. That's what we call him. Temaki.", he said.

"Oh ha ha. Well I don't hate him but he can get annoying. I'm sure he's nice though.", I said smiling.

He nodded slowly, "Oh okay."

I got a weird vibe but didn't say anything. Besides we were at my stop. "Well this is my place.", I said stopping.

He looked over at my apartment complex, "Wow this is all yours? I was expecting something a lot smaller. No offense of course."

I looked at him and saw that he was serious. Then without being able to stop myself I broke out laughing hysterically. "What?", he looked confused.

"I only live in one. This is an apartment complex. Which means a lot of people live here.", I said between laughing.

"Oh I see.", he said blushing bright.

I smiled and hugged him, "You're so funny. Don't be embarrassed. It's fine. Thanks for walking me home", I said turning for the gate door.

"Wait. Haruhi I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometime and study some homework maybe. I know you're here on scholarship and to be honest I'm not getting our math homework.", he said stopping me.

When I turned and looked at him he looked like a cute little kitten. I almost cooed. Instead though I nodded, smiling, "Sure Hikaru. That would be really cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow and we'll talk about it."

I turned then and started up the steps when I heard him yell up, "I'm Kaoru!"

I laughed shaking my head, "No you're not!", I hollered back.

Then I went inside closing the door behind me, "Well hey there princess. You're smiling. I like it.", my dad said touching my cheek. "So how was school?"

"It was good.", I said putting my hand over my mouth. I was smiling. How odd. It was only later that I realized I still had Hikaru's jacket.


	3. Eclair

Chapter 3

Éclair

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Does anyone know where Haruhi is?", Temaki asked the next morning before school in the club room.

"I believe she's changing.", Kyouya said typing on his laptop as usual.

"Ugh. She just needs to start coming as a guy instead of changing here. It would be easier. And I hate waiting.", Temaki replied.

"Oh calm yourself boss. Here she comes.", Kaoru said making me look.

Haruhi came running then, her short brown hair flopping a little and her clothes blowing all around. She was dressed in her uniform except for the jacket. It was mine. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some issues with breakfast this morning. My dad needed my help. I'm usually not late. I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again.", she said sitting down and smoothing her hair down. She looked quite good with short hair. It was really cute to be honest.

"It's quite alright. Just be on time from now on.", Kyouya said.

Temaki pretended nothing happened at all, "Alright well we have some big news. Kyouya would you like to tell them?"

Kyouya pretended to yawn, "Just tell them already. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Of course it is! Silly Kyouya.", Temaki smiled.

"What is it boss?", Kaoru asked.

"Okay well we have another new addition to our host club. Well not exactly to the club. She'll just be coming to meetings. Her name is Éclair. And I want you all to make her feel welcome. She's transferring here from Europe.", he announced.

"And why are you letting her in? We already have Renge and Haruhi. What does she offer to our group?", I was the one to ask.

Temaki gave me a weird look but brushed it off, "She's in. She will help Kyouya with money and finances."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why should she help me? I don't need help.", Kyouya said in a sort've whiny voice.

He had that look again, "That's it. We are done discussing this! Now meeting over!", he said rushing out of the room.

"Well okay that was weird.", Kaoru said.

"Yeah. What's up with him Kyouya? He seems upset or something.", Hunny asked.

"Indeed.", Mori agreed.

Kyouya shrugged, "Beats me. We'd better get to class though.", he said standing and exiting with Hunny and Mori.

"C'mon guys. We're gonna be late.", Kaoru said motioning me and Haruhi to follow him.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute.", I said.

He gave me a weird look mixed with hurt it seemed. This was out of the ordinary for me. I wasn't sure what was up with me... Kaoru left though and I turned to Haruhi.

She looked at me, "Oh sorry. You must want your jacket back.", she said starting to take it off.

I shook my head, "No keep it. I've got plenty more.", I said smiling. Whoa was I flirting?

"Oh okay. Thanks Hikaru. Did you want something?", she asked smiling slightly.

"I was just wanting to talk to you about when you wanted to get together to study.", I said.

She thought for a moment, "Hmmm, today I'm busy after school but what about tomorrow?", she asked.

I nodded, "Sounds good. Now c'mon we'd better get to class before we're later.", I said.

We walked to class then taking our seats just in time for the bell. "About time. You guys were almost late.", Kaoru said.

I rolled my eyes, "There's bigger things in life then being late Kaoru.", I said laughing.

"True dat.", he said laughing too.

I love my brother.

**Line Break**

"What was up with you today Hikaru?", Kaoru asked me. We were at home sitting at the dinner table with our mom eating dinner. Something that happened maybe once a week since she had so much work to do. She was a really big fashion person, owning her own company, which is why we always had the latest styles.

"What do you mean?"

"You know we always walk to class together. And you kinda ditched me for Haruhi. You have a thing for her or something?", he was totally grilling me.

"What? Why would you ask that?", I said hiding my nervousness.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon. I saw her wearing your jacket. You can't hide things from me Hikaru.", Kaoru said looking straight at me now.

"Whoa boys c'mon lets not fight. I'm sensing some major tension here. What's up with you? You never act like this.", our mom said intervening.

I got up from the table shaking my head, "Nothing mom. I'm going to bed.", I said practically stalking out of the room.

Right before I fell asleep I heard mom and Kaoru talking, "I don't know what's up with him mom. He's been acting different ever since this new girl showed up."

"And who is this new girl?"

"Her names Haruhi. She's a transfer on a scholarship.", he said.

"So she's a commoner. Just be patient Kaoru. Don't worry so much. You're not losing your brother or anything like that. So he may be interested in this new girl. That's okay.", mom said in a mother like tone.

I heard Kaoru sigh, "I guess. I don't know. I just feel weird. Like something's gonna happen soon. Something bad."

I forced myself asleep then refusing to hear anymore of this conversation that was making me sick inside with guilt and sadness.

**Line Break**

"Hikaru you need to get up. Mom is going to be late for work and we're going to be late for the meeting.", Kaoru's voice broke into my light sleep and I saw that it was six fifteen.

I got up without saying anything and grabbed a quick shower, dressing in my uniform, "Alright I'm ready." I said, reaching the kitchen where my mom and brother were waiting.

"Okay come on boys. I have a meeting with my boss to discuss a new line of clothing and I can not be late. Which reminds me I need you two to model something for me on Saturday. So don't make plans.", our mom was her old chatty self as we walked out to our car.

Great I thought. There goes my plan to ask Haruhi out. At lease I could see her today though. It was Friday and that meant no curfew and we had made plans of course to study. I had a weird feeling in my stomach our whole way to school but I oddly liked it.

"Hikaru can I talk to you for a minute?", Kaoru stopped me short of the school door's. I checked my watch. Six forty-five. I was hoping this wasn't going to be too long. We were going to be late.

"Yeah?"

"Okay look." he paused and waited for me to look at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't want to fight with you but I guess I feel kind of threatened by her. If you really like her though I guess that's okay with me."

I ran a hand through my still wet hair and saw sincerity in his eyes. "You don't have to be threatened by her, Kaoru. You're still my brother. I don't even think anything is going to happen between Haruhi and I.", I made my face look better than how I felt inside.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Is that why you have plans with her after school today?"

My cat like eyes flickered to my brother's and I felt my cheeks color a bit, "How do you know that?"

"She called last night after you went to bed. She wanted to know if you two were going to walk to her place again or if you were going to drive. I told her you were probably going to walk but that she could talk to you at school since you were sleeping.", his face said this is alright but his eyes looked panicked.

"Oh. Well… She's just helping me with math. Nothing more."

"So you just let random girls wear your jacket? No I don't think so. Maybe this is only a study thing this time but there's something going on with you guys. I can see it when she looks at you."

I was floundering. "Come on. We don't want to be late.", I said before bolting for the doors. I walked faster than I normally would until I was safely in the room of our Host Club and where I could breathe normally too.

Haruhi's soft hand was on mine when I sat down. "Are you alright? You look pale."

I bit my bottom lip, looking at her caramel brown eyes, "Oh yeah. Fine."

She didn't seem to buy it. "Where's Kaoru?"

I wasn't able to answer because that's when Kaoru came and sat on the other side of me, "Haruhi." his lips seemed to barely move when he nodded to her and I felt tension.

That pretty much was it for our side conversations because that was when Temaki came in, a small girl came in, her eyes a bright aqua color and her hair an orange. She had thin lips and her body was slender. I guessed that this was Éclair.

Temaki answered my unsaid, rhetorical question then, "This is Éclair. Éclair this is everybody else. I have told them of your addition to our Host Club and they have graciously offered to help you around. Please everyone get acquainted. That's all today's meeting is."

I had the urge to punch Temaki's blond head then. Not because I was angry with him but with how he was. He was always speaking for us even if that meant not having our opinions. I get that he is the Host Club's head honcho but it really pissed me off that he never considered how the rest of us felt. He was kind of arrogant in that way though.

Watching the rest of our club introduce themselves to Éclair I just sat back with Haruhi and bit my bottom lip nervously, "If you keep doing that you'll chew it off. That's what my mom always used to say I remember."

I blinked at Haruhi. "What an abnormal thing to say."

Her light eyes danced, her full lips turning up into a grin. "My mother wasn't a normal person. But I guess that's where I got it from."

I had to smile at her. Truth was I was finding that she was strange but it was a strange I liked. "How did you know I wasn't Kaoru?" I asked suddenly, on impulse.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head slightly, "I told you I know you guys. It's only been a few days but it's just not hard to now get you two mixed up. It must be depressing though."

When I looked at her this time, her eyes were on the other members, chatting with Éclair. "What must be depressing?"

"Never being recognized. If I had a twin I don't know what I would do. I mean come on not even your mom can tell you apart can she? That's sad."

Her bluntness took me off guard a little and I felt tears. Shit not in front of her. I rose quickly and walked out the door and down the hall to the tiny fountain that was in the commons. Breathe I had to tell myself. You're alright. Damn me and my panic attacks I thought. No one knew about them. Not even Kaoru.

I sat there for a little while, looking down at the clear water after getting my breathing under control. Why had I gotten so emotional I wondered to myself. It wasn't like Haruhi was saying something I didn't already know. No one could tell us apart. Not even mom.

When I felt a hand on my back I jumped, "I'm sorry." it was the new girl. Éclair.

"No that's alright." I said shaking my head.

She sat beside me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just needed some time before class to myself you know? I'm Hikaru by the way. I know we haven't officially met."

"Éclair though I am sure you already know that." her smile was pleasant yet it had an edge to it. Something unsettling.

"Yeah. Well how are you liking it here? This is your first day right?"

Her soft orange hair brushed to the side. "Yes it is. I'm liking it fine. Everyone seems really nice."

We weren't able to talk anymore though. The bell sounded. "What's your class?"

She smiled softly, "Math. Fun right? How about you?"

"I also have math. So does Kaoru. My twin you met in there and then Haruhi. He's another new one."

"You mean she?"

"Oh Temaki told you then? Yes she but it's he to everyone else."

"Yeah Temaki told me everything. We should get going though don't you think?"

"Right." I stood with her and we walked from the commons and into math where she sat on the other side of Kaoru while I sat in between Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Hey are you alright?", Haruhi's voice was full of worry. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just needed some air." I said but I could tell Haruhi was not convinced.

Class dragged on and it was spent mostly in silence. Kaoru seemed mad but most of me could care less. Haruhi seemed worried and Éclair kept looking at me. It was all sort of awkward and long.

When the bell rang we all exited together. "Hey Hikaru do you have plans later after school?" it was Éclair who asked and it was random.

"Um well…" I looked a Haruhi.

"No? Perfect. Meet me by the Host Club room after school." she seemed to not even notice that I was trying to say something and retreated down the hall and to her next class.

And I was left standing there with Haruhi staring at me with a confused expression and Kaoru looking like I was in deep shit but still a little anger on the edge. One thing was right. I was in deep shit….


End file.
